Give and Take C
by hadleighstork
Summary: Sequel to Just a Ride. Maxie shows Jason what happens when he *demands* something from her.


**Pairing: **Jason/Maxie

**Show: **General Hospital

**Rating: **R/NC-17

**FYI: **This is a continuation from "Just a Ride." You'll need to read that to know what is going on here and how Jason and Maxie got together. Also thank you to **Huma the Guma** for making banners for me even if she isn't a fan of the pairing. :) And for never saying no, no matter how many banners I request!!

To read the first part, Just a Ride, click here!!

**Give And Take (C)**

Jason's Pent House

Jason glared at Spinelli and Maxie on the couch of his pent house. The two of them had been sitting there for more than an hour with Spinelli showing Maxie something on his computer. They were laughing and horsing around and it was making Jason irritated.

He and Maxie had been sleeping together for two weeks now. He was getting it almost every day because she'd come over to see Spinelli, whether Spinelli was home or not. If Spinelli wasn't home, they wouldn't waste words and would get right down to it. He took her usually on the couch or on his desk because he loved to bend a woman over that and take her from behind and Maxie really enjoyed that. One time Max had been knocking on the door while he had her bent over the desk and Jason had started thrusting really fast. They managed to finish quietly and then Maxie hid and Jason pulled up his pants and talked to his guard as if nothing had happened and there wasn't a hot, naked blonde hiding right behind the door in his full view.

If Spinelli was home, the two of them would distract him and sneak off for a couple quickies. Maxie would put on one of Spinelli's favorite movies and turn the volume up a little too loud then say she needed to go get some coffee from the kitchen. Jason would say he needed to make a phone call and just slip away, and then they'd meet in the kitchen and Jason would take her roughly on the counter as fast as he could. About ten minutes later, they'd come back out trying to hide that fresh after-sex glow. Sometimes, they'd run to the bathroom and do it on the sink counter, her legs spread wide, and sometimes Maxie would just pull him into the hall behind the main room and drop to her knees to suck him off while Spinelli worked on his blog, too caught up to notice the strange muffled grunts coming from behind him.

Jason felt just a little guilty because he knew his roommate had a crush on Maxie and wanted to sleep with her but he made himself feel a little better by reminding himself that Spinelli never made a move on Maxie and that even if he did, Maxie would tell him that she wasn't interested in him that way. Besides he doubted Spinelli would even know what to do with a girl like Maxie even if she was naked in front of him and wearing a bow. There were some things that the internet couldn't teach you.

Although that was kind of untrue because Jason had spent twenty minutes the day before jacking off to a naked picture that Maxie had sent him after she was back home at her Uncle Mac's house.

He had no idea what this was, but it felt good and so he was going to keep up with it. Getting with Maxie had been a total surprise: he had no idea that she would do something like that. Sure, he would sometimes check out her ass when she wore a short skirt or her tits when she wore a tight shirt, but he checked out practically every woman that walked past him. And he'd always been a T&A kind of man.

But to have Maxie pursue him that aggressively had been insane. He had no idea that she would work him up until he was rock hard, against his protests, and then take him inside of her and ride him to bliss.

He had protested at first but then when he was actually inside of her, it was too much. What man could turn down sex after already being taken in? After that, it had been like the walls of the dam had been blown up.

It had been forever since he'd had sex. The last woman he slept with was Elizabeth before he walked away from her and Jake. She'd finally gotten what she'd wanted, even if it was a year or two too late: first, she asked him to give up his son. Then she kept running into him, letting her feel Jake's kicks, telling him about the nursery, teasing him, while reminding him that she was married to Lucky and couldn't be with him. She always did that.

And then when they got together, she kept worrying and freaking out and then she thought she hit Sam and he had to solve that mystery while chasing her around town in secret and keeping her from telling Lucky, the cops, Sam, the mayor, and the old lady sitting in the park feeding birds that she may have hit Sam. It had been exhausting, because she couldn't follow instructions and keep her damn mouth shut, and that hadn't been conducive to sex.

They'd tried a couple times after that but then it just fell apart and he'd walked away and hadn't been with her since. And with Elizabeth, especially after Jake was born, it was about making love. Their first and only night of wild sex was the night that Jake had been conceived but even then he'd held himself back because he didn't want to hurt her, didn't know how much she could take, didn't want her to run away because she thought something was disgusting or demeaning.

Maxie wasn't like that. She was a very confident woman, sexually, and on top of that, more importantly, she was a lot of fun. She didn't take herself seriously, she sometimes didn't take him seriously, and she didn't take sex all that seriously. She didn't keep score or anything either and seemed just fine with pleasing him and not expecting anything in return even though he was more than happy to return the favor and almost always did.

They had fun together, and fun was something Jason hadn't had in a long time.

So that was why he pushed away his guilt about this and just did what felt good – namely, Maxie. Maxie felt very very good.

He wasn't going to analyze this, he wasn't going to feel guilty about this, he was just going to do this.

Jason glared at Spinelli and Maxie again, willing Spinelli out of the room so that he could get down and dirty with Maxie. Occasionally she'd shoot him flirty looks and a sultry smile and stretch her legs on the table or pull her neckline down a little lower or lick her lips just to drive him crazy, and Jason couldn't wait to get her alone so that he could teach her a lesson.

"I love Texts From Last Night: Port Charles University edition" Spinelli was saying as they laughed at the entries on the site. "We have to get some of our drunk texts together and submit them."

Jason frowned at him "Since when do you get drunk?"

"He gets drunk on cough pills sometimes," Maxie giggled, "That's about all. I'm the one that both gets drunk and gets drunk texts."

"We have to put some of yours up on the site" Spinelli repeated. "They'd get posted for sure."

"I have a bunch saved on my phone right now," Maxie said brightly as she pulled her phone out of her purse. "I filed them away in this folder. See? Do you think we can submit these?"

Spinelli looked over her shoulder and started nodding. "Yeah, these are great. Let's submit them!"

"Have fun Spinelli," Jason said, getting up out of his chair. He walked past them and said the next part directly to Maxie, who was smirking at him as Spinelli began typing. "I'll be upstairs if you want me."

With that he left and went upstairs quickly to his room. Downstairs, Maxie sipped her lemonade calmly figuring she'd let him stew up there for a while and tease him before she went up to join him.

Spinelli was still typing. "You know what I have a great idea! If we try to post all of these at the same time they'll just be rejected because the site software will think we're spammers but if I write a script that takes a random text from your phone and posts it at different intervals on its own then they'll all go through and get posted. Maybe I can even program it to make it look like it's coming from different IPs."

He was really such a nerd sometimes and this was all so pointless but Maxie nodded anyway. "Okay, Spinelli, sounds like a great idea. How long do you think it'll take to write the code?"

"Probably two hours," he said and it was just the answer she was hoping for. "you don't have to stay, you can go watch TV or something and I'll call you when it's done."

"I think I'll go get more lemonade and then go watch TV upstairs," she said brightly. He was already coding and barely paid attention. Maxie got up off the couch, holding her glass with just the iced cubes and walked past him. Spinelli didn't notice when she quietly picked up her purse and slipped upstairs instead of going to the kitchen.

"Sure thing" Spinelli said, not even realizing that she wasn't in the room anymore.

Maxie went upstairs to Jason's bedroom where she found him standing by the bed looking grumpy. "What's up, Sourpuss?"

He glared at her, scowling, as she set her purse down on the dresser in front of the bed. She pretended to pull out her phone and flip through it, but it wasn't really her phone. It was a miniature digital camcorder that was flat and thin and could record for four hours straight and download the footage right onto her computer. Spinelli had given it to her a while ago because he got a newer one and didn't need his old one and Maxie had never figured out what to do with it until now. It hadn't been her idea but Lulu's, even though Lulu said she never ever ever wanted to see the footage captured because that was too gross.

She set it down on the dresser and hit record. The screen stayed blank because she set it that way and she made sure the little light stayed off so Jason wouldn't even know that they were being recorded.

"Get over here."

Maxie took her sweet time and picked up her glass, clinking the ice cubes together and sipping the tiny bit of water that had melted from them. She walked toward him and saw that he was glowering at her. He probably didn't like the way she'd teased him the whole time she was sitting with Spinelli, occasionally flashing him a bit of cleavage or a peek at her panties or licking her lips just for him.

"What?"

"Blow me."

She pretended like she was shocked at his graphic language and widened her eyes at him. "What?"

Jason stood with his hands on his hips and glared at her, knowing she knew exactly what he meant. After being teased like that for so long, he was ready to blow and didn't want any of her games.

"You heard what I said," he said, "Suck me off. Now."

Maxie's eyes narrowed and she didn't like being spoken to that way. But she also didn't believe in getting angry when you could get even instead. So she decided to play the good, submissive little not-girlfriend and pretend like she was going to drop down to her knees and do what he wanted.

Jason's eyes were glowing as she walked over, glass still in hand. Maxie rose on her toes and kissed him square on the mouth. Jason let her for a few seconds before he put his hands on her shoulders and applied pressure, wanting her to kneel and do it already.

"I'll blow you, Jason," Maxie promised in a low sultry voice. Her fingers moved over his chest and danced down to his belt buckle. "But I'll do it the way I want."

He was frustrated and just wanted to get off, so he considered it. "What does that mean?"

"I want you to strip" Maxie said. "I want you completely naked before I go down on you."

Jason thought it over and thought that it was acceptable. So he kicked off his boots and sat down on the bed to peel off his socks. Then he undid his belt and dropped it on the floor. He shoved his jeans down and then took off his t-shirt and dropped it on the floor. He hooked his thumbs under his boxers and let them drop to the floor and then kicked them away.

He stood completely naked in front of her in all his glory, not very hard yet, and Maxie licked her lips appreciatively. Jason put his hand on his hip and the other on her shoulder.

"Go down and open your mouth."

"Not so fast" Maxie said making him scowl. "I want you to lie down flat on your back. It's better that way. Get on the bed."

With a sigh Jason sat down on the bed and scooted back until he was in the middle, then he laid down and waited for her to join him. Maxie took her glass and put it on the nightstand. She'd started keeping a few little things at his place and now she quietly opened the drawer and pulled out a pair of padded handcuffs. Jason didn't notice.

She got up on the bed with him, hiding the cuffs, and crawled toward him. "Stay flat on your back. Don't move no matter what I do."

He knew based on that, that the blowjob would be a good one. Maxie had all these tricks and she was treating him to them often, so he was kind of starting to trust her a little. He definitely hadn't trusted any woman in bed faster than he started trusting Maxie, but that was probably because she was so generous and always made it so good for both of them.

She was over him, her hair falling in her face and Maxie leaned down and kissed him. It was a soft kiss at first, then harder, as she shoved her tongue into his mouth the way she knew Jason liked. He kissed her back, letting her tongue explore his mouth fully and dueling back with his own. Maxie skimmed her fingers over his chest, scratching lightly at his nipples and then moving up. She put her hands on his shoulders and moved them up his biceps, kneading the muscles.

Jason stretched his arms up as she pushed on them, straddling his stomach and making him think that as soon as she was warmed up she'd swing down for the main course. Maxie kept kneading his arms and stroking his forearms and then she linked her fingers with his and started moving down again……and then she quickly slipped the cuffs around his hands and looped them through the headboard.

"What the FUCK?"

Maxie giggled and hopped off him as Jason fought against the cuffs.

"What did you do??"

"I handcuffed you to the bed," Maxie giggled as he struggled. She sat next to him and grinned when he scowled at her, looking like he wanted to throttle her. "Now you're at my mercy."

"Maxie get these off of me now."

"Nope." She said, shaking her head.

"Maxie GET THESE OFF OF ME NOW!!"

"No!" she cried happily. She hopped off the bed and went over to her purse to pull out her slim digital camera. Jason's eyes widened in horror as she approached and he tried to rip through the headboard.

Maxie framed the shot and got a picture of him handcuffed to the bed, glaring at her. "That's a nice one, but I want one more for safety."

He was swearing and yelling and she made sure that the door was shut so that Spinelli wouldn't hear them.

"I've got foot restraints, too. Now be quiet or I'll use them."

"Get these goddamn handcuffs off of me, you fucking-"

"Okay, I warned you." She grabbed the foot restraints and reached for one of his feet. Jason struggled but Maxie managed to get one foot tied to the baseboard and after that it wasn't hard to secure the other one.

She stood there and smiled at him, then took a couple more pictures. Jason roared in protest but Maxie didn't really care.

"God you look sexy tied up to the bed," she winked. "I'm totally capturing this moment for posterity."

He was swearing again and trying to break free but there was no point: he wasn't going anywhere. Maxie took off her shoes, then her skirt and her button down, leaving her dressed in a pair of black lace panties and a black bra. She sat between Jason's legs, which were spread out by the restraints, and snapped a picture.

"I'm calling this your Angry Face," she chirped, and Jason swore again when he saw her angle the camera down and zoom in on his cock. The flash went off and then she took a couple more pictures.

"That's interesting. Looks like being angry gets you hard. So it looks like I'm on the right track."

Maxie set the camera down and put her hands high on his thigh, massaging the muscles. Jason was still very angry and resisted, kicking his legs but because of the restraints it didn't make any difference. Maxie kneaded the muscles and worked closer and closer to his crotch. She skimmed her fingers over his pelvic bones and then worked her hand low over his abdomen, touching and stroking and massaging every bit of skin except his dick, which was twitching and slowly hardening and just begging for her touch.

Jason's eyes threw off daggers but Maxie wasn't paying attention. She finally gripped the base of his shaft, surrounding him with her hand in a very firm grip, and with her free hand took a picture.

Maxie set down the camera, ignoring Jason's yells, and crouched forward, opening her mouth. Her tongue darted out and rubbed against the tip of his penis, then curled around it. Just for fun, she kept it there and held the camera out, getting a good picture of herself with her tongue around him.

Jason saw that she was also taking compromising pictures of herself and relaxed a little, especially after he felt her mouth on him. He hated being tied up and still resisted and struggled but it was getting harder as her mouth went to work on him.

Maxie rubbed the slick underside of her tongue against his super sensitive head and then the flat bumpy surface. Jason groaned and twisted his hips, wanting to be deeper in her mouth. Maxie saw the way his face was contorted with the first sensations of pleasure and quickly snapped a picture, which made him even angrier.

To compensate, she sucked his large head into her mouth, her cheeks bulging out a little. She pressed her lips tightly around where the head met the shaft and Jason let out a little whimper. Her tongue assaulted him from all sides, ticking the tip of his dick, stroking it, rubbing it, lapping at it like she was a kitten, and it felt amazing.

Maxie held him down firmly with her hand when he started thrusting his hips up. She wanted full control over this seeing as how he'd 'ordered' her to drop to her knees and suck him off. She'd teach him a lesson that he wouldn't forget, and then Jason wouldn't ever order her to pleasure him again. She had no problem with him asking her or suggesting it but something about the way he just growled at her to put him in her mouth annoyed her. So she put him in her mouth…….but on her own terms.

She sucked on him hard, like he was a lollipop in her favorite flavor, and could feel him grow harder. She let him go and steadied the camera, taking a close-up of his half-hard dick as it bobbed and twitched in the air, along with his crotch and part of his muscular thighs, even his blurry face in the distance. Jason once again began spewing profanities, partly because he wanted her to stop taking pictures of him in such a vulnerable state and partly because he wanted to be inside her mouth again.

Maxie obliged, having gotten the shot she wanted. She pushed his hips down with both of her hands and then leaned down like a cat licking up cream. Her tongue rubbed sensually against his tip, catching the salty fluid that gathered there and willingly lapping it up. Jason groaned and tried to thrust up eagerly but she wouldn't let him and just pressed his hips down into the mattress again. In punishment, she set the camera on the mattress right at the junction of his thighs, a few inches away, and snapped a picture.

She leaned down more and took more of him in. She still sucked on the head hard and fast, but then went down more so that the tip of his cock rubbed against her tonsils. The hot, slippery, wet touch made Jason clench his hands into fists and try to come up off the mattress but Maxie was very stubborn and wouldn't him. This would be hard and fast and he would have no control over it. She wanted to brutally suck him off and not let him move, not even let him last more than ten minutes. The last time she'd given him a blowjob, against the wall when Spinelli was watching something in the next room, she'd kept him from climaxing for about half an hour by varying her tricks and her pace and Jason had enjoyed himself as much as every man should. But not this time. It wasn't time to get fancy, it was time to teach him a lesson.

Maxie sucked hard, her breath fanning out over his skin and his balls, and kept working him with her mouth. Her skilled lips intensified his pleasure, sought it actively, and Jason whimpered. He was fully erect now, throbbing mightily, and Maxie pulled him out of her mouth long enough to take a picture of his impressive length and girth. Then, because she loved how out of control and unhinged he looked as he whimpered, she got a quick shot of his face, too.

Jason twisted his head from side to side as he was sucked right back into her mouth, enjoying the amazing feeling of being pulled in by something so hot and so wet. Maxie pulled him in deeper, gagging just a tiny bit but moving right on until he was deep inside her mouth, going down into her throat, filling her up and making her cheeks bulge with him. She kept descending until she'd taken all of him in, until his entire meat rocket was in her mouth and ready for takeoff.

Maxie used her camera to take a quick picture of her lips buried in his curly sandy hair, all of him engulfed in her mouth. She knew he was very close and urged him along, sucking and licking and playing with him in her mouth. Jason was moaning, still tugging at the restraints, his head twisting from side to side as she greedily took as much as she could of him.

Maxie wanted to get him off as quickly as possible and gently cupped his balls. She stroked them gently and then squeezed, then ran her fingernails very lightly over the scrotum. Jason's hips bucked, pushing himself deeper into her mouth if it was at all possible and Maxie let him. His hips moved up and down, rotated and twisted, and she let him do what he wanted and kept stroking his balls and cupping them like she'd hold a baby bird.

Jason jerked in her throat right before he came, spurting out thick white liquid that coated her entire throat all the way down to her stomach. Maxie was smart enough to aim her camera and get a few pictures of his O-face, which she knew would be worth a few laughs later. Jason jerked some more, emptying himself into her stomach, and she just made sure she kept swallowing so it all went straight down.

Finally, he was done, and she let him slip out of her mouth until he was out, lying flat against the bedspread. Fascinated by the limp sausage in front of her, Maxie took a quick picture of his glistening flaccid cock, which was still impressive in size.

Jason moaned gently but didn't give himself time to bask in the afterglow because that was when he remembered that he was still tied to the bed in a very humiliating manner. He tried to lift his head up and yell at her to untie him but was still drained by the tremendous force of his release. Maxie climbed up by his head, still dressed in her underwear, and stroked his hair patronizingly, calming him down, and Jason's eyelids fluttered and he was torn between the urge to resist her and the urge to fall asleep.

She sat with him for a minute, knowing he needed his recovery time before he could properly work himself into a scary funk where he roared for her to release him and she was supposed to be scared or whatever. So while she waited, Maxie got off the bed and wandered back over to the nightstand where she'd left her glass. Some of the ice had melted again and she sipped the water, looking out through the bedroom windows over Port Charles.

After a bit, Jason seemed to regain his senses and lifted his head up, looking for her.

"Maxie!"

"What" she asked without turning around.

"Get these fucking things off me RIGHT NOW!"

"No," she said calmly, walking back to him with the glass in hand. Just to make him mad, she snapped another picture of him glaring ferociously at her. "You look so cute lying there all tied up, I just couldn't set you free without getting some more pictures."

"Put that camera away! You're not taking pictures of me!"

"I've already taken about thirty," she said sweetly. She drew closer and switched the camera into display mode, showing him all thirty graphic shots she'd taken of him, his cock, his hard cock, and his hard cock inside of her mouth.

Jason was NOT pleased.

"You delete those fucking things right NOW!"

"I'm keeping them," Maxie grinned, heading toward the door. She opened it and made sure that Spinelli wasn't around before she darted to his bedroom, the pink one, in her bra and panties. She had dumped her laptop there a week ago because it was acting up and Spinelli had promised to fix it for her. He told her she could take it home with her today, so she grabbed it and brought it back into Jason's bedroom. He watched in horror as she sat down on the floor where he could see her and connected the camera to the laptop.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm uploading my pictures onto the internet just in case you somehow get my camera and take it away from me," she giggled.

"STOP THAT!"

"Oh don't worry," she said, clicking and typing. "I'm uploading them to a private file online. It's password protected and no one will know it exists but me. But it will keep all of these pictures I took so far safe just in case you break my camera two seconds after I take those things off you."

"Maxie, don't!"

"And….too late! 100% uploaded!" She showed him the confirmation screen and Jason let his head fall back on the mattress. "Now, we'll always have those pictures, won't we, Jason?"

She glanced at the little recorder on the dresser not too far from where he was tied up spread-eagle on the bed. They'd have something more, too.

"I'm going to kill you."

"No you're not." She knew he didn't mean it as a serious threat. Besides even if he wanted to, he wouldn't be able to get away with it. Uncle Mac would arrest him first if she ever went missing.

She got up from the floor and moved over to the bed with her glass in hand. She climbed up slowly and over him and ran her hand down his chest. "Ready for more?"

Jason looked up at her in surprise and Maxie just smirked as she lay down beside him and pressed her body up against him, winding their legs together. Her breasts rubbed against his side and her center rested against his hip, grinding against him, and she began to kiss his neck. Jason twisted and squirmed wanting to be free more than he wanted to be turned on, but Maxie wasn't giving up.

She kept nibbling on his neck and his ear and kissing his jaw and ticking his ear with her tongue and skimming her fingers up and down his chest. She scratching him lightly and pinched his nipples and outlined the muscles of his abs and stomach, and dipped her finger into his sensitive navel and moved lower. She combed her fingers through his sandy hair, moving up and down his pleasure trail, and then kneaded the muscle of his upper thighs.

She rubbed herself against him, never giving him a moment's reprieve and her lips were busy and hard at work on his body. She whispered dirty, disgusting things in his ear, things she'd do to him, things she wanted him to do to her, recounts of things they'd already done to each other, and slowly Jason got hard just from her light touches and her dirty words.

"There's my good boy" Maxie murmured. "You always get hard for me so fast."

She crawled down the bed until she was sitting between his legs again and Jason was completely vulnerable to her advances. She sat between his legs and snapped a quick picture of his half-hard cock. Then, she put her camera down and took him in her hands. Slowly and carefully, she inserted him into her mouth until she'd taken all of him in and he was lying on the inside of her throat, deep inside of her mouth.

Then Maxie began to swallow. She didn't give him any time to enjoy the sensation of being in her again or get used to it, she just started swallowing. She swallowed several times, the muscles of her throat rolling and clenching his hardening dick as Jason groaned and before long he was full erect and straining, almost too powerful to handle.

Maxie smiled at him wickedly as she took another picture, making sure to get his face in the shot. Then she reached for her glass and picked out a small ice cube. She put it in her mouth and sucked on it, ignoring the biting cold sensation, then she opened her mouth and took Jason's thick head into it, along with the ice.

He let out a yell as he was engulfed in her cold mouth but Maxie just sucked. After a minute, she spit the ice back in her hand and dropped it in the glass so that she had more room to give his sensitive mushroom head the attention it deserved.

Jason writhed helplessly but he was unable to get anywhere because of the way she'd tied up his hands and feet. Maxie's cold mouth worked on him and she sucked hard, keeping him under her control. Her mouth was warm again and she let Jason enjoy the feeling and he grew even more in her warm cavern. Then she sucked on an ice cube again. It was smaller this time, closer to being dissolved, and she kept it in her mouth as she went down on him, using her tongue to rub it up and down the underside of his shaft where the head met the rod and where he was most sensitive.

Jason was practically weeping and she was so glad that the camcorder was catching all this. She never would have thought it possible to get this kind of reaction from him like this, and so fast.

The ice was gone and Maxie kept sucking. She reached for a tried and true method and began to massage his balls. She used her free fingers to massage his perineum, the bit of skin between his balls and his ass, and she pressed them there and tickled him and stroked him and before long Jason's balls tightened as a massive surge of cum filled her mouth.

He wasn't down her throat this time so Maxie gagged a little as he filled her and did her best to keep swallowing as fast as she could. A little bit of him dribbled out of her mouth and down his shaft but she kept going until she'd swallowed up the last of him.

Jason's hips collapsed back on the bed and he was spent, breathing really hard. She licked the tip of him clean and let him fall out of her mouth, lying on the bedspread like a glistening snake, and took another picture of the trickle of cum down his length.

Jason was half-asleep as she wiped her mouth with a tissue from his nightstand, then drank the last of her water and her ice to clear out her mouth. She sometimes got cotton mouth after she gave blowjobs and she wanted to hold that off because she still had one more trick in store for him. She was going to wear Jason Morgan out and he was going to enjoy it all the way.

Maxie took her camera and went back to her computer, uploading the new pictures she'd taken. She wasn't going to share them or anything: she'd made sure the whole thing was hidden and password protected so that she was the only one who knew about it. There was definitely no way that she was letting these pictures get out. But at the same time she wanted to have them, and the best way to keep them safe in case Jason destroyed her camera or took her memory card was to put them on the internet where they'd exist forever. He didn't know of the URL and he couldn't do anything about it once she'd uploaded them no matter how hard he tried.

And he'd never put Spinelli on the case because he didn't want Spinelli to know that they were having sex and he also didn't want Spinelli to see the pictures of him tied to the bed with his cock standing up, trying to touch the ceiling.

She reached for her purse and took out a little pouch of candy and headed back over to him with her camera in hand.

"Jaaaaaaason," she sang out as his eyes fluttered open.

"What?" he asked grumpily. He tugged on his hands and feet. "Get me out of these things."

"Not so fast," Maxie said, getting up on the bed with him. She used her tissue to clean him up a little and then discarded it. "We're not done yet."

Jason groaned and let his head fall back. He was weaker now after those two rapid climaxes in such a short amount of time and was sure that she was trying to kill him. He didn't know if he could handle what she had in store for him.

"Do you think you can get hard for me or do you need some help?" she teased knowing that he wouldn't be able to do much. She'd gotten him off twice in about twenty minutes: he was checked out. "Looks like you'll need some help. Maybe……..a lot of help."

With that she crouched between his legs and took his entire cock in her mouth. He was completely limp and it took a little work to get him to fill her throat like he had before. It was easier when he was at least a little hard. She controlled her muscles so that she didn't choke and then when he was all the way into her mouth, Maxie did the same thing she'd done earlier.

She swallowed. She swallowed several times as hard as she could. The rolling of the muscles revived him after a little while and made him twitch as he hardened, but as he was in the narrow moist channel of her throat he didn't have anywhere to go. Maxie ruthlessly kept swallowing, wanting to get him as hard as she could on her own with no help from him. Jason just lay back his head on the mattress and accepted it. It felt so good, how could he not? Even if he was tied up.

She kept massaging him, moaning and grunting and mewing to make it hotter for him, until Jason was ready to go. Maxie had to remove his rock hard erection from her mouth carefully since she'd really taken him in, and she snapped a couple more pictures of his straining cock and his face, contorted with pleasure, just for fun.

Then she reached for her pouch of candy and ripped it open. Jason glanced up at the strange sound and frowned.

"What are you doing?"

"Eating candy." Maxie didn't show him that the label on the pouch said POP ROCKS and instead just popped a bunch in her mouth. She got her saliva going and before they could start popping, she lowered her mouth and took his head into her mouth, and an inch or so of his shaft to make things interesting.

Jason's hips actually jumped up off the bed when the candy started popping around his rigid and unbending dick, and he bucked into her mouth. But Maxie held him down as hard as she could, refusing to let him do what he wanted or find relief in any way other than coming. She pushed him down into the bed and kept assaulting his cock with strokes of her tongue as the candy popped and exploded, making all sorts of great sounds and creating powerful sensations that ripped through him.

He didn't last long at all since she'd done such a great job of wearing him down. As Maxie took pictures of them, Jason bucked up as much as he could and let go, spurting into her mouth. There wasn't as much of him this time so Maxie had no trouble taking him in and swallowing him. The candy made him sweeter than usual.

When he'd finished jerking, Jason sagged back against the bed, completely spent and with no hope of being able to get up any time soon. Maxie sat up and cleaned herself up, then cleaned him up. Slowly, she untied his feet and then when she saw that he was already half-asleep, she untied his hands and moved them closer to his body.

Jason sleepily rubbed his wrists as the circulation returned and Maxie spread a throw blanket over him sweetly, but her eyes glittered wickedly.

"Jason?"

"Huh?"

She smiled down at him. "Are you ever going to _order_ me to do anything again?"

He smirked even as his eyes closed. "…Maybe……"

Maxie rolled her eyes and let him fall asleep, quickly cleaning up after them. She put on her clothes, uploaded the last of her pictures, and then uploaded the footage from the digital camcorder. She wiped it clean and put everything back in her purse and her computer bag, then walked downstairs to hang out with Spinelli.

All in a day's work.

**The End. **

(But look for a continuation of the story in the Roleplay series!!)


End file.
